Love Conquers All
by Dreams-can take u anywhere
Summary: Harry's 5th year ended with an unfortunate death, and this year starts with a new girl. Harry dreams about a girl who ends up being a big secret. Will they become more then friends? Follow Harry and Zara Black in their 6th year!


**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Hey, this is my first story so don't be too harsh. Flames are thoroughly acceptable though if you have a need to put me down! Please review! Enjoy!**

**"Welcome! Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"_ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_**

**Hey, this is my first story so don't be too harsh. Flames are thoroughly acceptable though if you have a need to put me down! Please review! Enjoy!**

_Harry was in a dungeon. He looked around; there was a figure in the corner. A girl. She seemed to be about his age. He couldn't help but notice that she was extremely pretty even though she was sleeping. She had stunningly pretty raven black hair that came down to about mid-back. She was wearing what appeared to have once been a dress but it was torn and tattered. Harry realized with dread that it was covered in bloodstains and some of them looked fresh. Suddenly, as if someone has shouted in her ear, she opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes stunned Harry. They were a dark midnight blue that looked almost black. As he looked into her eyes he felt a sudden hatred for the girl, but at the same time knew it was not his hatred. He grabbed his wand and raised it at the girl and realized that it was not his hand, but the hand of Lord Voldemort. He felt his lips move and heard the word "Crucio!" fly out. The girl screamed as if every inch of her was on fire. As she lay on the floor, her face contorted in pain, Harry could feel the room fading away._

Harry woke up with a start. He was sweating awfully. He gasped as the dream came back to him. Questions and thoughts whirled through his head. _Was the dream real? Who is that girl? Has she been captured? Bloody hell, she was beautiful. What am I thinking? She could be in danger! She might not even be real! Well, I want to know who she is. I should right to Sirius. Oh. _His grin faded as he remembered that he would never be able to talk to Sirius again. He went to his windowsill where he had sat mourning many times during the four weeks he'd been at the Dursley's. One tear slipped down his cheek but he hastily brushed it away. He pushed the thought of Sirius out of his mind and he walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and ink. _I'll write to Dumbledore._ He dipped his quill in the ink and wrote:

Professor Dumbledore,

I know you're busy, but I was writing this because I had a dream that I was Voldemort again, and I was torturing this girl. Do you think this was a vision or just a dream? Please don't keep things from me this year. Remember what happened last? Hope you're well.-

Harry

He folded up the paper and walked over to Hedwig's cage. Hedwig stuck out her leg expectantly and Harry tied the parchment to her leg. He carried her over to the window and said, "Just make sure he writes back." Hedwig hooted comfortingly and took of into the night. Harry watched her as she faded into the night. When she was gone he looked down into the street, which was eerily quiet and empty. A candy wrapper flew around on the ground. Harry turned away from the window and walked over to his bed and got in. He tried desperately to fall asleep, but thoughts of the girl swam through his head. _I'm really worried even though I don't know her… or if she's real. _He added as an afterthought. _I wonder what's happening to her now. _He wondered sleepily as he drifted of to sleep.

AHHH! She screamed as she was thrown against the wall. "No, no…please!" she sobbed as he advanced on her once again. "SILENCE GIRL!" said Voldemort raising his wand, once again ready to strike. "No…No, help me." She said in a quiet pleading voice as she backed up against the wall. "Crucio!" he yelled, a triumphant grin on his face. She screamed and fell to the ground. She felt pain in every inch of her body. "HELP ME!" she added to the screams, "HELP!"

Harry awoke from the sound of Aunt Petunia's shrill voice echoing up the stairs. "Wake up, boy!" "Come make breakfast!" Harry groaned and rolled over. Then the events of last night came flooding back to him. He wasn't as worried but a terrible curiosity filled him. _I hope Dumbledore writes back, _He thought wishfully. Harry got dressed, in his usual jeans and t-shirt and went downstairs. "Finally, boy now fry the bacon," said Aunt Petunia as he stepped in the kitchen. Harry grudgingly did as he was told and went to tend the bacon. After breakfast was over, (where Dudley watched T.V., Aunt Petunia gossiped about the neighbors and Uncle Vernon talked about the large drill orders he was getting that day) Harry quietly slipped out of the house and walked slowly down Privet Drive. Harry was headed for the play park, where he liked to be to think. The gate was locked so he vaulted over it and saw that the park was empty. He sat on a swing; just swaying, letting his feet skim the ground. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. Jumping up he grabbed his wand and spun around. At that moment…he realized it was just Hedwig. "Holy, shit!" "Hedwig you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harry stated holding a hand to his heart. Hedwig just clucked her beak and stuck out her leg impatiently. "He wrote back!" Said Harry excitedly and he forgot all about the scaring incident. He took the letter off her then said, "You go on, and I will meet you back at the Dursley's." Hedwig took off and Harry tore open the letter. It read:

Harry-

I believe that your dream was true. I already had suspicions that someone was under capture by Voldemort. I have a guess who the girl is but I will tell you that information at another time. I must go now. This matter is serious.

Be Careful,

Dumbledore

Harry sighed angrily. He really wanted to know who this girl was. _Is she even alive? Why would Voldemort want her? _Harry stood up and vaulted back over the gate and left the park. Thoughts were whirring through his head as he walked home.

The girl was pacing the dungeon. It had been only five hours since her last beating but she was tough and was a quick healer. She had analyzed every crack, hole and inch of the square room but she could see no way to possibly escape. The door didn't even rattle when she kicked it her hardest. She was starting to get worried. It had been four days since she was captured and there wasn't any sign of anyone trying to rescue her. She didn't know how long she could last without food and with these awful beatings. The fatigue was starting to set in. She stopped pacing and laid down in the corner. _What do they want with me? _She thought sleepily as she grew to tired to keep her eyelids open.

With a loud crack Dumbledore apparated at Grimmrauld Place, startling a very tired looking Lupin, as the full moon had been last night. "Very sorry, Lupin, for disturbing your night of rest, but it is most important that I speak with you." Dumbledore stated gravely. "I feel that you're the best and most reliable one to ask." "Yes?" inquired Lupin who looked very confused. "I was hoping you'd know if Sirius kept any secrets of his past from the order and I," Dumbledore continued, "New events have come into play and it's quite pressing I get this information." Lupin noticed that Dumbledore had lost all of the twinkle in his eyes and looked very grave indeed. "Very well, but I must tell you I was sworn to secrecy. But I feel this is important. So I will tell you," Lupin answered, "When we were in our 7th and final year of school, as you know a transfer student from Beuxabatons came to Hogwarts. Her name was Melanie. It was love at first sight. They fell in love but Melanie had a secret. She was a seer and Voldemort was after her. Which is the reason she came to Hogwarts in the first place. After school they secretly got married, with only James, Peter and I present. That's when the threat of Voldemort became larger and Melanie went into hiding. Sirius didn't know until he came to check on her but Voldemort found her and killed her. But not before she had a child. Sirius's child. And through his grief he decided to give the baby up for adoption. To America I think. He never heard from her since." Lupin finished dramatically. "A son or daughter?" Asked Dumbledore. "A daughter…" Lupin answered quizzically wondering why he had asked such a simple question. "Well…I know where she is, and she's in danger."

She was lying on the cold cement floor, staring at the cement ceiling, which she noticed was exactly like the floor. _I'm so bored. You'd think being a prisoner might be eventful enough but no… _ She sat up and looked at the door. _God, I hate that door. It's taunting me; it says, "You can't leave! You're stuck in this hellhole! Ha!" Stupid, evil door. _She stood up and leaned against the cement wall. She noticed it looked exactly like the cement floor and ceiling, as well as the other walls. _God help me, I'm living in a box. And I'm hungry. I forget what food tastes like. Uh-oh I'm drooling. I obviously haven't forgotten what it tastes like. _Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, the door opened with a loud "BANG" as it hit the wall. Startled, she jumped into a defensive pose. _Oh, crap. Not that Voldie guy that needs anger management classes. _But it wasn't. There was about twenty or so many people at the door. "Holy, crap!" she yelled, "I can't beat all of you!" _ Great, I'm soooo going to die. _"No, you misunderstand," said an older looking man with a long white beard, who had stepped forward, "We're here to bring you to safety." He said, a smile appearing on his face. "Oh…well…um, hi." "Come we need to go before Voldemort comes back." The man said and many people in the group shivered at the name. _I wonder if they've been hurt by him too. _She thought as they walked out of the dungeon and hurried down a long corridor. "Dumbledore," said a girl with bubblegum pink hair, referring to the old man, "Why don't we just apparate?" "He put up a barrier around the dungeon, we're walking to where the barrier ends." _Uh-oh. _"Um…Mr. Um…Dumbledore, was it? Well, I don't know how to apparate." She said embarrassingly. "I didn't expect you to know how. You can side-along with Lupin here," he said pointing at a middle-aged man whose hair was graying but who wore and encouraging smile. They walked along for a while when suddenly Dumbledore stopped and turned around, making everyone else halt except the girl with the pink hair who toppled over and landed on her face, making a loud noise. "Oh…" she said, her cheeks turning pink, "Um…sorry about that Dumbledore." "That's quite alright Tonks," he answered quickly, "Now everyone can apparate back to headquarters, Lupin bring the girl," he said and he quickly departed as did many of the others. "Ready?" Lupin asked, his voice full of comfort. "Yea" she said and they dissaparated away from her hell with a loud "CRACK!"

Harry was moping around in is room. He didn't think he was well enough informed. He wanted to know what was going on. It had been two days since Dumbledore's last letter and he had not since heard anything from anyone. He could tell Dumbledore was very worried about the dream and the girl and he wanted to know why. _So she is real. I wonder if she's dead. NO…don't think that… _While he was thinking he didn't notice Pig fly through the window; until he began flying around Harry's head. Harry grabbed Pig and untied the parchment and Pig flew off as Hedwig clucked her beak disapprovingly. The letter read:

Harry-

You can finally come to Grimmrauld Place! Make sure you're packed and ready to go at 8:00 p.m. tomorrow. They'll send the muggles off somewhere again. Things have been pretty boring here except a recent thing. Can't tell you more here. You'll find out more tomorrow.

See you-

Ron

Harry angrily crushed the paper and through it in the wastepaper basket. He wanted to know as much as Ron did! He deserved to know! He fell back on his bed. _At least I'll be going there tomorro_w he thought.

The next day, Harry was all packed and ready to go. He spent most of the day in his room because he couldn't stand being around the Dursleys. At around 7:45 Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs. "We're leaving boy!" he yelled angrily, " Don't you touch anything!" The Dursleys left and Harry smiled to himself. _I wonder where they sent the Dursleys of to this time? _He heard a loud crash from the kitchen. _Tonks must be here. _Harry walked to the banister and looked over. Standing in the hallway was Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Dumbledore. Tonks was picking herself up off the floor and Lupin was bent over trying to help but could hardly help at all, as he was laughing so hard. "Shut it, Remus!" she said embarrassed. Dumbledore noticed Harry at the banister and said, "Hello there, Harry!" He had a twinkle in his eye and Harry could tell he was happy about something. "Hello!" Harry answered back. "Got your trunk ready?" "Yea it's upstairs." "I'll get it!" piped up Mr. Weasley and he went upstairs past Harry, into his room. Harry went down the rest of the stairs. Mr. Weasley appeared with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's empty birdcage (she was out hunting) floating behind him. "How are we getting to headquarters?" asked Harry curiously. "You'll be using a portkey." Dumbledore answered. I won't be joining you, I have some important matters I must attend to." Dumbledore pulled what looked like an old sock from his cloak, murmured "Portus" and handed it to Lupin. Then with a wave, he apparated with a large crack, and was gone. The remaining four of them gripped the sock. Harry felt a familiar tug around his navel and he shut his eyes.


End file.
